Ensemble
by lauel
Summary: Tout avait commencé entre eux. Leur rêve, début de leur épopée, les avaient conduit à tout cela. Et ils avaient la certitude que, malgré les épreuves, tout se finirait entre eux également. Que jamais ils ne cesseraient de se vouer cette confiance absolue. Que jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne cesseraient de se battre. Après tout, ils étaient passés à travers tellement d'épreuves...


Hey ! Bonjour à vous (ou plutôt bonsoir ^o^). Ceci est mon premier essai de fanfiction ! Je suis assez contente du résultat, pour un début, dirons nous. D'habitude je donne plutôt dans la fiction, c'est mon domaine de prédiléction ! Mais un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal.

Enfin, je suis ravie de commencer dans ce Fandom, reste à connaître votre avis ~

Au plaisir d'avoir votre avis o/

(N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes si vous en voyez, cela va de soi)

/!\ SPOILERS ALERT /!\

Bye ~

* * *

Au début, ils avaient affronté les autres jeunes de Shinganshina, qui semblaient prendre plaisir à se liguer contre le plus frêle des deux. Ils s'amusaient de ses idées, de ses rêves d'avenir, qui, bien que dangereux, avait du sens pour le concerné. Ce livre, c'était son futur, ce qu'il aspirait à voir, au côté des gens qui lui était indispensable. Et voir ses assaillants en rire l'avait assurément touché. Heureusement, ils avaient été deux contre cela, chacun agissant à sa manière. Il y avait eu les réponses calme de la victime directe, celui qui était l'objet de ce mauvais traitement. Fidèle à son pacifisme, il s'était servit des mots seuls pour leur faire entendre raison. Force était de constater que son acolyte avait abordé le problème d'une manière radicalement différente. Son tempérament impulsif avait agit à sa place, à chaque fois que la situation s'était présentée. Il avait préféré les poings au verbe, et n'en était pas sorti plus victorieux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait réellement réussi à avoir le dessus sur les gamins de la bande adverse. Mais, malgré leurs bleus et leurs vêtements déchirés, malgré leurs défaites, ils continuèrent de se battre.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les Titans, ces monstruosités qui leur avaient arrachés une mère et un grand-père, de façon plus ou moins directe. La mère du brun, le grand-père du blond. L'un avait vu le carnage, l'autre avait été épargné. L'un n'avait plus rien auquel s'accrocher, l'autre gardait un chapeau. Usagé, mais renfermant une multitude de souvenirs. Deux êtres qui leur avait été chers, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. L'un leur avait fait office de figure maternelle, les priant de faire attention, de prendre garde aux dangers qu'ils encourraient. L'autre leur avait donné un but, quelque chose après lequel courir, un rêve, si ce n'était plus. D'un âge mûr, il avait mis ses derniers espoirs entre les mains de ces enfants. Alors, naturellement, ils avaient souffert. Ils avaient dû apprendre à vivre avec ces pertes, si jeunes. Ils avaient pleuré, de tristesse, de rage, et de tellement d'autres émotions encore. Mais, chacun à leur manière tout en s'aidant mutuellement, ils avaient relevé la tête, séché leurs larmes, et étaient repartis. Malgré la douleur et le manque, malgré l'absence due à leur impuissance juvénile, ils continuèrent de se battre.

Puis, il leur avait fallu survivre hors de leur chez eux. Dans cet autre mur, Rose, où ils n'avaient pas été accueillis comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Là-bas, ils s'étaient confrontés à la dureté des habitants qui, pourtant déjà dans le manque, se retrouvaient à devoir nourrir d'autres bouches. Là-bas, ils avaient dû jouer des coudes pour espérer manger convenablement. Ils avaient dû grandir, se mettre à réfléchir comme des grands, parce que plus personne n'était en mesure de le faire pour eux, de pauvres orphelins. Et, comme ils n'étaient assurément pas en âge d'aller se battre, il leur avait fallu travailler. Dans les champs, par tous temps. Tous les jours, pendant de longues années, ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied, avec l'espoir criant qu'ils se sortiraient de là un jour. Alors ils avaient mis encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, arrachant parfois des sourires aux plus vieux qui les observaient silencieusement. Même en période de grand froid, ils tenaient, pourtant peu protégés par leurs maigres vêtements. Mais, ils savaient que ce n'étaient que temporaire, et que, le soir venu, ils pourraient se tenir chaud l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte réconfortante. Naturellement, ils s'étaient blessés de nombreuses fois, s'étaient retrouvés couverts de terre parce qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de tenir. Mais, malgré leurs blessures et leurs mauvaises conditions de vie, malgré la faim qui les tiraillait chaque jour un peu plus, ils continuèrent de se battre.

Au terme de ce long travail, et leur douzième année venue, ils avaient pu aspirer à devenir des soldats. Ensemble, ils avaient commencé leur long périple vers l'armée. Et, comme pour tous le reste, cela ne s'était pas fait sans obstacle. En premier, ils avaient du se faire une place dans ces fameux camps d'entraînement. Nombre d'entre eux se voyaient refoulés dès les premiers jours. Alors, ils avaient dû se donner à fond. Améliorer leurs compétences physiques pour espérer maitriser ce fameux appareil de simulation de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Et, évidemment, l'un d'entre eux s'était vu désavantagé. Pas celui sur lequel l'échec aurait été misé de prime abord, mais les faits étaient là. Ils avaient dû aller chercher des conseils chez d'autres. Plus forts, plus robustes, plus adroits. A force de persévérance, ils avaient réussi, était passé outre cet obstacle. Par la suite, l'autre avait dû s'entraîner plus que les autres, car si son cerveau n'était comparable à aucun autre dans sa promotion, son corps chétif ne lui permettait pas de briller dans la plupart des disciplines physiques. Se refusant à être un fardeau, il avait donc pris sur lui et avait gagné en endurance. Au-delà de cela, ils avaient subi le mépris et la peur de leurs camarades. Tous les deux, ils aspiraient à intégrer le corps le plus dangereux, et leur choix était sujet à débat. Ils étaient incompris, parce qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils auraient dû s'orienter dans un corps plus sûr. Ils auraient dû préférer la sécurité aux dangers. Mais malgré les railleries et l'entraînement lourd, malgré leurs rêves tournés en dérision, ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Peu avant la fin de leur trois années d'entrainement, il y avait eu cette bataille. Trost. Là où ils avaient perdu tant de camarades, tant d'amis. Là où, au détour d'un énième carnage, l'un avait donné sa vie à l'autre. La décision n'avait pas été longue à prendre, on aurait même pu se demander s'il avait vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir. Sans hésiter, il avait tiré son compagnon de la gueule ouverte du titan. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas pu supporté le visage horrifié qui lui avait fait face, dans la mâchoire de ce monstre. Alors il l'avait sauvé, avait pris sa place dans l'estomac de la bête, perdant un bras, en plus d'une jambe déjà arrachée. Il avait fait le choix de mourir pour que l'autre vive. Parce qu'au fond, est-ce que tout cela aurait eu un sens sans lui à ses côtés ? Et, est-ce que cela en aurait pour son ami ? Au fond, il avait peut-être agit en égoïste. De fait, il n'aurait pas à subir le manque de nouveau. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Le fait est qu'il n'était pas mort. Bien qu'il le soit encore aux yeux de l'autre, il était bel et bien en vie. Et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le désarroi de son ami. Imaginer seulement, car rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il vivait. Il avait tout perdu, en si peu de temps que s'en était risible. Les larmes coulaient à flot de ses yeux, il voulait hurler, crier sa haine au monde, comme lorsqu'il avait perdu son grand-père. Il avait payé sa vie au prix de la mort de son ami. Tout ça était de sa faute. Même après les paroles réconfortantes de ses camarades, il n'avait pu oublier l'image de l'autre se faisant engloutir. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu devant lui, encore inconscient. Il respirait, avait, par on ne sait quel miracle, recouvert les membres qu'il lui avait été enlevés. Sur le moment, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que lui prendre la main, et s'assurer de son existence. Evidemment, il avait encore pleurer. Mais, malgré les larmes qui coulaient et les sentiments qui l'envahissaient, malgré cette lutte dangereuse dans laquelle ils s'étaient lancés, ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Après ce douloureux passage, il leur avait fallu revenir sur terre. Il leur avait fallu réaliser l'incongru de la situation. L'un d'eux était un titan. Une de ces choses monstrueuses contre lesquelles ils se battaient. Une de ces choses qui leur avait pris beaucoup trop de gens qui leur avaient été proches. Plus pour eux, il avait fallu agir pour les autres. Pour les adultes qui se liguaient contre eux. Toujours décontenancé, le plus frêle avait combattu aux côtés de son ami, parce qu'il n'existait pas d'autre camp dans lequel il voulait être. Pas si le camp incluait l'absence de son plus proche acolyte. Même lorsque les canons des fusils leurs avaient fait face, il n'avait pas cillé. Plus que jamais, il avait été fidèle à son ami, l'avait soutenu. Plus que jamais, il avait souhaité le remercier, lui montrer qu'il ne voulait plus être un fardeau pour lui, qu'il pouvait aussi le protéger. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils s'étaient battus de manières différentes. L'un avec les mot, l'autre avec sa violence. Et, comme si le vœux de remerciement de l'un avait été entendu, ses mots avaient eu raison des soldats. Il avait permis à son ami de rester en vie. Il leur avait sauvé la mise. Et même si à ses yeux, il ne pourrait jamais le remercier assez pour s'être sacrifié, il se sentait déjà moins inutile. Cependant, le problème n'était pas résolu, ils allaient devoir continuer de lutter. Mais, malgré la population qui réfutait l'humanité de l'un d'eux et le procès qui se dressait devant eux, malgré la mort qui pointait à chaque seconde, ils continuèrent de se battre.

A la suite de tous ces évènements, ils avaient pu rentrer dans le bataillon d'exploration, à intervalle différente. Entre deux sessions de ménages, ils étaient partis en expédition. Un premier pas vers leurs rêves de liberté. Force fût de constater qu'ils avaient vite déchanté. Les deux amis avaient dû, chacun de leur côté, se confronter à un nouveau titan. Nouveau titan qui, selon le génie de l'un, avait de fortes chances d'être lui aussi un humain capable d'une transformation semblable à l'autre. Humain qui semblait d'ailleurs à prendre au féminin. Les deux avaient affronté le danger qu'elle représentait. Ils savaient que la mort pointait. Qu'elle les attendait au tournant. Pour le moment, elle semblait cependant s'acharner sur leurs compagnons. Le plus frêle était donc sorti indemne de cette rencontre. L'autre avait dû y laisser frères d'armes, des amis. Ils avaient été anéantis, sous couvert d'une de ces décisions. De toute évidence, il payait son manque d'égoïsme, tout comme son supérieur avait payé son trop plein de confiance, des années avant. Au retour de cette expédition, ils avaient tiré au clair cette affaire qui ne faisait que trop durer. Ensemble, ils avaient monté un plan, l'un se reposant sur la confiance qu'il avait en l'autre, peu assuré de la tournure que prenait les choses. Cependant, il lui faisait confiance, d'une façon aveugle, depuis bon nombre d'années. Ils s'étaient donc lancés là-dedans, et en était ressorti quelques peu épuisés. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Ils avaient dû se battre contre ce qu'ils pensaient être une amie. Et, encore une fois, ils avaient frôlé l'ombre de la faucheuse. Mais, malgré les trahisons qui ne faisaient que s'accroître et le danger qui suivait la même courbe, malgré leur métabolisme qui faiblissait, ils continuèrent de se battre.

Bien contre eux, ils leur avaient fallu retourner dehors, et affronter l'extérieur et ses problèmes. Ce combat, devait être le dernier. Il devait les conduire à la liberté. Ensemble, ils pourraient aller réaliser leur rêve. Simplement, ils devaient affronter une nouvelle fois l'incertitude qui subsistait au-dehors des murs. Ils le feraient. Non sans peur, mais ils y arriveraient. Enfin, ça, c'était leur état d'esprit post-départ. Mais, définitivement, tout prenait une autre dimension en dehors de leur domaine de sûreté. On ne pouvait pas dire que leur plan avait complètement capoté, mais il avait connu quelques failles. Et l'un d'eux avait dû se lancer au-delà du danger. Pour une fois, la tête brulé, ça avait été lui. Cela avait peut-être été lui depuis le début. Lui, dans l'ombre, mais qui n'hésitait pas à aller au devant du danger au moment propice. Par cet acte, il avait failli mourir, et sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un dilemme. Et, au final, il n'était en vie que sur la parole d'un aîné qui avait trouvé sa vie plus importante que la sienne. Lui-même n'en n'était pas vraiment revenu sur le moment, il pensait vraiment mourir. En théorie cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, c'était plutôt pour son acolyte qu'il s'était inquiété. Après tout, il l'aurait abandonner. Eux qui avaient toujours combattu ensemble, ils auraient été séparés. Mais tout s'était bien fini, et l'incident n'avait pas été sans rappelé un autre, où les rôles avaient été inversés. Mais, malgré la peur qui tiraillaient leurs entrailles et l'instabilité de leur situation, malgré la lourde tâche qu'ils se devaient d'accomplir, ils continuèrent de se battre.

Ils avaient fini par triompher, comme toujours. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans perte, une fois de plus, mais ils étaient là. Unis plus que jamais. Unis par leurs cuisantes défaites d'autrefois. Unis par l'absence qu'ils tentaient de combler chez l'autre. Unis par le manque qu'ils avaient surpassé ensemble. Unis par leurs rêves communs qu'ils allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir réalisé. Unis par la longue bataille qu'ils s'étaient décider à mener. Unis par la mort qu'ils frôlaient chaque jour un peu plus. Unis par leurs faiblesses. Unis par leurs forces. Et, ensembles, ils continueraient de battre.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé o/

Je me suis assez amusée à écrire cet O.S, et j'espère que ce n'était pas trop long ~


End file.
